A Normal Girl In Any Way
by ThetaSigma1963
Summary: Korra was the Avatar. That's how most people knew her, for her title. But all they see is the title, and not the girl within. The most powerful bender in the world, thought to be fearless. However, one's title cannot be used to describe someone's true self. Mako/Korra because the break up doesn't exist. One-Shot.


**Yeah so finally for once I can get away from my terribly huge obsession with Doctor Who to write a story for Legend Of Korra. Holy crud. Though it's a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend Of Korra, or Makorra would still be happening.**

Korra was the Avatar. That's how most people knew her, for her title. But all they see is the title, and not the girl within. The most powerful bender in the world, thought to be fearless. They are all terribly wrong. One's title cannot be used to describe someone's true self. This applies to every person on Earth, most of which is directed to whoever the Avatar may be at said time.

Korra seemed to be the only one who knew herself truly to her personality and inner spirit, and not her title. So while she sat in a corner, listening to the storm outside, she thought about this. Sure, it was night and she should be getting some rest, but with this noise? Never. She _hated _really loud noises, thunder in this case. It always made her feel unsafe.

"Keep it together, you." She mumbled to herself. Normally, back before she knew she was the Avatar, she'd find comfort in the arms of one of her parents. But now she was grown up, far away and without anyone she could trust enough to do so. She was stuck fending for herself against her own silly little fear.

Korra had once thought that the Avatar wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything, much less loud noises, but that was what made someone human. Did everyone else expect her to just remove her humanity?

Yet, Korra wasn't a normal human. Raava resided in her, the most powerful light spirit in existence. People just assumed that she was okay with being treated like an alien, a fearless mind. Not normal. No, but she did. And it can take its toll on anyone, especially her. Was it really too much to ask, to be treated like a normal girl, in any way?

_Do not despair, Korra. No Avatar brushed this thought away, but you must not be so bothered by it. It is what makes you human._

Raava would sometimes speak to her, giving her advice and words of encouragement in times of need. After Harmonic Convergence, this constant cycle had started. It was just a sentence or two, and if Korra tried to reply, Raava would be silent. Korra truly felt alone in the world. She was the only person who would ever understand, now that her connection to the past Avatars were gone.

She was a normal girl, but she was trapped in a web full of expectations. Another crash of loud thunder came down and scared Korra almost out of her skin. She squeaked, and curled herself into a ball, shivering. She was on the verge of tears, but she held herself together on a single thread of sanity. She flopped on her side, breathing shakily, trying to just forget it and shut her eyes, trying to forcefully fall asleep.

And then there was a small noise. A noise of footsteps. A creaking of her bedroom door opening, and the sound of a figure breathing softly as it stepped slowly inside of her room. Korra got ready to attack, on the off chance it was someone who wasn't friendly. But upon turning over and opening up her eyes, she saw that it wasn't an intruder, but Mako.

She sighed heavily, of sadness and relief, and sat up. He came to sit right next to her, holding out his arms, beckoning her to him. She took up his offer and wrapped her arms tightly around him, clinging to him as if letting go would kill her. He returned the embrace, staying silent and comforting her in her time of need.

"Hey...Are you alright?" He asked her finally, to see if she'd respond. She nodded into his shoulder slowly. He sighed into her hair, pulling away slightly to get a look at her face. She had said she was okay, but her face and eyes told a different story. Korra's eyes were full of pain, sadness, and almost a hint of regret.

"You're not okay, are you." It wasn't a question, since Mako already knew that he was right. Korra stayed still for awhile, then reluctantly nodded.

"You're right, I'm not okay. I was just caught up in my own feelings again..." She mumbled sadly. Mako shifted to become more comfortable.

"Tell me." He said, looking straight into her sad and dull ocean blue eyes, and Korra did as she was told.

"Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like without the Avatar title. Would I like it better, or less? I'd hope to be treated like a normal human without the burden of everyone's expectations for me on my back." She admitted. "I don't feel as if I'm treated normally. And some people don't. I just want them to know that I'm just as human as they are, only with a gift that's feeling more like a curse to me at this moment." She blurted.

"Oh Korra..." Mako mumbled, hugging her tighter. "Don't let the fact that you're special get to you. If they treat you like that, I'll be there to set them all straight." Mako vowed to her.

Korra giggled. "Thank you Mako." a faint blush tinted her cheeks and she looked down, a small smile on her face. Mako grinned back at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Get some rest, Korra. We all have things to do in the morning, and you need your strength." He ordered in a playful and caring way. Korra mock saluted him.

"Yes sir!" She whispered loudly before Mako left the room, shaking his head at his girlfriend.

Korra smiled to herself as she drifted off back to sleep. She could always rely on Mako to make her feel like a normal girl, in every way possible.

But he still reminded her that she was a good kind of special.

**CANT DO ENDINGSSSS /shot**

**So, a cute little piece. Any thoughts about it?**

**R&R!**


End file.
